Road to Magic
by Neko Espada
Summary: AU fanfic. The magician planned to summon a powerful familiar but got a cute chibi instead.


Juha Bach was walking through the forest. He was looking around from time to time, searching for a suitable place for magical ritual. Soon enough he found a nice glade and began to draw the magical runes on the ground.

He was a powerful magician but still had no familiar on his side. He could have summoned one long ago, however, that ordinary familiar wouldn't be very helpful against the enemy Juha Bach desired to annihilate so much. But a couple of days ago he was finally able to find a very rare magical scroll, which could help to summon an incredibly strong familiar with a lot of fearsome skills. Well, at least the peddler, who sold that scroll, said so.

"I wonder who it will be. Maybe a dragon or chimera."-Juha Bach thought, finishing the rune circle.-"In any case, it will make old bastard Yamamoto suffer a lot."

The magician took out the rare scroll and read the spell from it. The pillar of light appeared from the rune circle and went to the sky. A few seconds later, when light stopped to shine, someone came out of magical circle and stopped in front of the magician. Juha Bach was extremely surprised when he saw a plush toy-sized blond chibi instead of huge dragon he expected to get.

"Who in the world are you?"-the magician asked in disbelief.

"I am your Knight class familiar Haschwald."-the chibi replied happily.-"Glad to meet you, Master!"

"You must be kidding."-Juha Bach frowned.-"I was trying to summon a powerful beast and not some tiny dwarf."

"Eh?"-the chibi surprised a bit.-"But I definitely heard your voice, Master. I was summoned by you and not by any other person. That means I am your familiar now."

"Don't tell nonsense."-the magician hemmed.-"You would match some magical girl better than me."

After these words the magician concentrated on reading the scroll, trying to understand what went wrong.

"Maybe I need some more magical energy.."-he muttered.-"I should try again and summon the right familiar this time."

"What?"-Haschwald looked with surprise at the magician.-"But, Master, you already have me.."

"I told that I don't want to team up with you."-the magician replied, looking at the scroll.-"Go and find someone else. Shoo."

The cute chibi became extremely sad in an instant.

"But that means..You are going to get rid of me.."-he shivered slightly.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"-Juha Bach finally glanced at his familiar.

"If you want to terminate our contract in order to get a new familiar, then you have to kill me first.."-Haschwald said sadly.

"Really?"-the magician surprised.-"I wonder who creates such stupid rules.."

Meanwhile poor chibi closed his eyes and prepared to die.

"I guess I have no choice then."-Juha Bach sighed.-"I will keep you as a helper. Maybe you will be helpful in a household or some other business."

Haschwald couldn't believe it.

"Yay!"-the chibi exclaimed happily and jumped at his Master's chest to hug him.

"But if you will be too bothersome, then we say goodbye to each other very soon."-Juha Bach took the chibi by scruff and put him on the ground. Then he turned around and headed back into the depths of a forest.-"Come on. Let's return to the camp."

The magician was walking rather fast, so poor chibi had to hurry to not stray from him. It was hard for such little familiar to move through the grass and fallen trees.

"Master, please wait!"-Haschwald called. He gathered his last powers and ran forward as fast as he could. A moment later poor chibi fell into the pit with a short cry. That pit wasn't very deep, however, little familiar couldn't escape from it and started to call for help.

A couple of minutes later the magician appeared near the pit and took the chibi out of there.

"I think I warned you about creating of problems."-Juha Bach said gloomily.

Soon enough they returned to the camp. The magician put the familiar and his bag on the ground and lit the campfire to cook the food. The curious chibi immediately got into the bag and started to rummage there.

"What are you doing?"-magician's stern voice was heard.

Haschwald winced from surprise and quickly got out of bag.

"I was hungry."-he said.

"Do you know that it's not polite to rummage in other people's belongings?"-Juha Bach asked with a frown.

"Eh? But Master and familiar usually share everything with each other."-Haschwald said in confusion.

"I don't have any intentions to share things with incompetent familiar."-the magician replied.

"And what about food?"-chibi asked sadly.

"You haven't earned it yet."-the magician turned away and continued cooking.

Poor Haschwald felt depressed and slowly went toward the forest depths, going to find something edible there. He met some low level monsters on his way and managed to defeat them. However, one monster managed to escape. Haschwald followed him and as a result lost his way. Poor chibi began to worry and tried to find a way back to the camp.

A night came while he tried to return. Familiar felt exhausted and sat on the ground, sobbing. He knew that soon enough more powerful monsters will appear to wander in the night forest. Little familiar could easily become their dinner.

Suddenly some sound was heard nearby. Haschwald winced and prepared to fight.

"There you are."-a familiar voice was heard.

"Master!"-the chibi exclaimed and ran to the magician.

The latter didn't look pleased but decided not to scold the familiar. He took the chibi and headed back.

Soon enough they were sitting near the campfire while eating meat cooked by the magician. Haschwald still looked rather sad and depressed.

"What's the matter, Haschwald?"-Juha Bach asked.-"I healed you but you still look not very healthy for some reason."

"It's because familiar's happiness affects his health."-Haschwald explained.-"If Master treats familiar with care, he will be very healthy and get stronger from that. But if familiar is treated bad, then he may die from sorrow and weakness."

The magician looked thoughtfully at his cute familiar. Then he reached out his hand and stroked the chibi on the head.

"Does it work?"-he inquired.

Haschwald cheered up very fast and recovered from his sadness at the same time.

"Thank you, Master."-the chibi said and glanced at magician with hope.-"Will you let me be your familiar?"

"I think yes."-Juha Bach replied.-"After all it's not right to blame you. It was me who trusted that peddler and bought the scroll."

"I am not that strong as you wished but I will do my best to help you, Juha Bach-sama."-the chibi promised.

"Hmm. Maybe you will release your great power later. I checked the scroll again. It has all signs of rare and powerful item and can't be a fake."-the magician said thoughtfully.

"But if I won't be able to become so strong, will you banish me away?"-Haschwald asked, still worrying.

"I am not that cruel."-the magician replied.-"It would be dishonestly to banish someone as loyal as you, Haschwald. I can trust you, right?"

"Yes, Master."-Haschwald replied.-"A familiar will never betray his contractor."

"Very well."-Juha Bach smiled.-"Besides, you are a funny creature, so, I think I won't feel lonely in your company."

Soon chibi Haschwald started to yawn cutely.

"Do you feel sleepy already?"

Chibi nodded.

"That's not good. You should stay awake or else you won't be able to guard the camp during the night."-Juha Bach said.

"Eh?"-Haschwald surprised.

"Well, someone should stay here to drive away the wolves and monsters while I am sleeping."-the magician said, smirking slightly.

The familiar felt really uneasy but decided not to protest.

"Don't make such face. I was kidding."-the magician smiled and pinched chibi's cheeks slightly.

Haschwald blushed but then yawned again.

"Well, let's go to sleep. We should have a good rest, if we want to reach nearby town tomorrow."-Juha Bach said.-"And don't worry about the monsters. I created a magical barrier around our camp to protect us from them."

When Haschwald entered the tent, he was really surprised. It appeared that the whole room was situated there.

"It's a space controlling magic."-Juha Bach explained.-"Convenient, isn't it?"

Curious chibi quickly forgot about his sleep and began to examine the room. Soon enough he was already playing with colorful magical stones on the magician's writing table.

"I think I warned you before about my belongings."-Juha Bach said, taking chibi away from the table.

"I am sorry.."-the familiar replied.

"It's not because I am greedy. You should know that some of these magical items can be dangerous for you, if you don't know how to handle them."-Juha Bach warned.

"Master is worrying about me?"-Haschwald's eyes sparkled.

"Such a carefree familiar as you needs a good oversight all the time."-the magician sighed.

He got into the bed and chibi did the same. Little familiar cuddled to his Master and fell asleep pretty fast.

On the next morning the two of them headed to the nearby town.

"I need to buy some magical things at the local market."-Juha Bach said.-"And, who knows, maybe we even be able to gather some information about the Dark magician Yamamoto there."

Chibi Haschwald was travelling in the magician's waist bag. When they arrived at the town, he was so excited that nearly fell out of it. The magician took the familiar out and headed to the market area, holding Haschwald in the arms.

"Psst. Over here!"-a voice was suddenly heard.

The magician looked that way and saw a suspicious guy staying in the alley.

"What do you need?"-Juha Bach asked.

"As I see, you have a fine familiar at your side, sir. But he doesn't seem very strong and helpful. Maybe you would like to exchange him for a better specimen?"-the guy offered.-"I have a lot of powerful familiars to choose from."

Haschwald's heart began to pound very fast. He gripped the Master's tunic, worrying a lot. He was afraid that the Master may change his mind and use that chance to get rid of incompetent familiar.

"I am fine with my current familiar."-Juha Bach replied coldly. He stroked the chibi on the head with care to calm him down.

"But.."-the guy wanted to say something but was stopped by magician's cold glance.

"Who was it?"-Haschwald inquired, when they reached the market.

"A familiar trader. Their business is not very legal. You shouldn't trust them."-Juha Bach warned.-"Many familiars lost their Masters due to those traders."

"Scary.."-the chibi said, cuddling to the magician's chest.-"I am glad that Master didn't give me to that trader."

"I usually don't break promises."-Juha Bach replied.

The magician stopped near one of the stalls and put the chibi on the counter. Haschwald glanced at the goods and found out that various items for familiars were being sold here.

The magician decided to buy the little hooded cape for his familiar. The chibi was very happy. He tried the cape on and fastened the laces under the hood. Now he was even cuter than before.

After that they headed further, going to buy the magical items the magician needed. Unfortunately, they got into a big crowd on the plaza, and poor Haschwald strayed from his Master again. He managed to find a way out of crowd and entered the empty alley, where no one could step on him. There Haschwald started to think about the way to find his Master. Suddenly some steps were heard from behind. In the next moment someone grabbed the chibi and threw him into the sack. Little familiar called for help but no one heard him.

The culprit brought the chibi in some dark house and locked him in the cage. When familiar was released from the sack, he recognized the man, who kidnapped him. It was that evil trader from before.

"I will sell you by a really good price."-the culprit smirked nastily.-"I heard that dark magicians like such blondies. Especially Yamamoto-dono does."

When evil man left the room, Haschwald took his chibi sword out of sheath and poked it in the cage lock, trying to open it. It took him some time, but soon the cage was opened, and chibi escaped from it. Haschwald quickly headed to the door, but suddenly an angry cry was heard behind.

"How dare you?!"-the trader cried and ran to the familiar, going to catch him again. But before he could do that, he was hit by a huge fireball, which came from the doorway.

"Maybe you will stop getting lost already?"-the magician's voice was heard.

The chibi was so happy to see his Master again that he quickly climbed on his shoulder and left a chibi kiss on the magician's cheek.

"Come on."-Juha Bach said tiredly.-"We still have a lot of things to do."

"Please wait a bit, Master. I think we should release the other familiars, who were caught by that evil man."-Haschwald glanced at the dead trader.

Soon enough the familiars were released and the magician left the house along with Haschwald. Chibi felt exhausted and quickly hid in the Master's waist bag.

"I have bought you some sweets. Here."-the magician put the colorful candies into the waist bag. A couple of seconds later a rustle of candy wrappers was heard from there.

At the evening the magician stopped at the inn to take some rest.

"Try not to get lost again."-Juha Bach sat on the bed in the room and released the familiar from the waist bag.

"I completely forgot that I can use our bond to find you, Master."-Haschwald replied sadly.-"Maybe I am useless after all.."

The magician sighed.

"I don't think so."-Juha Bach patted Haschwald on the head.-"You should have a good rest to be ready for tomorrow event."

"What event?"-the curious chibi inquired.

"The magical tournament between familiars. I think it's a good way to check your strength and abilities."-Juha Bach replied.

On the next morning he found out that his familiar went missing again. It made the magician angry but when he looked under the bed, he found out that chibi was hiding there all the time.

"What's wrong, Haschwald? Are you hiding from me?"-Juha Bach asked.

"No.. I just feel not very well because of that tournament.."-the chibi replied sadly and got out from under the bed.

"Maybe I should have received your agreement to this first."-the magician sighed.-"Fine then. If you don't want to take part in it, then I won't force you.."

"I will fight!"-the chibi exclaimed in desperation.-"I should prove my Master that I am a good familiar, so that you could be proud of me."

"Are you sure about that?"-Juha Bach asked.-"Your opponents will not be very powerful but, anyway.."

"I am ready."-Haschwald said with more determination than before.-"You can count on me, Master."

"Good."-Juha Bach stroked Haschwald on the cheek.-"I will be nearby, if something goes wrong."

A few hours later the tournament has begun. Haschwald was in the Beginners group, so his opponents were not very strong. The chibi managed to defeat them without many problems. Master was treating him good and it made the familiar stronger than he was before.

Soon enough the chibi managed to make it to the final. His last opponent wasn't big but looked rather aggressively. The Master of that familiar was smirking slyly for some reason.

"Be on your guard, Haschwald. They are up to something."-Juha Bach warned.

The battle has started but nothing extraordinary was happening. Though, the last opponent was much stronger than the previous ones. Haschwald used his wits to gain advantage over the enemy. It made the opponent's Master angry. He gave a couple of commands to his familiar and the latter began to act more cunningly. This time Haschwald had to block his powerful attacks.

"Don't give up, Haschwald."-Juha Bach decided to support his familiar.

The chibi cheered up and managed to counterattack the enemy. The opponent's Master was enraged.

"Damn it! I won't let you win!"-he cried and quickly casted some spell on his familiar.

The dark energy covered Haschwald's opponent in an instant. A moment later the familiar transformed into a giant demon-like monster with big sharp fangs and claws. He roared loudly and chibi Haschwald was thrown back by the sound wave.

"Haschwald, hold on!"-the magician quickly caught his familiar and then frowned.-"I guess I will have to fight this monster by myself."

"Isn't it against the rules?"-Haschwald asked.

"His Master has already broken the rules by using that forbidden spell."-Juha Bach said, releasing the chibi.-"So, it doesn't matter now."

Meanwhile the monster came closer to them and was going to rush at the magician. But before he could do that, the bright light flashed near him. A second later monster's giant paw fell on the ground. The person, who cut it a moment ago, jumped back and prepared for the next attack. It was a beautiful blond man with a silver sword in his hands.

"I won't let you hurt Juha Bach-sama."-he said coldly to the monster and rushed into the battle again.

The magician was really surprised. He didn't expect that his tiny familiar will turn into a real knight. He was pleased by Haschwald's skills and decided not to interfere for the time being.

Soon the monster was defeated and his Master arrested by the guards for using the forbidden magic. After the tournament the magician along with Haschwald returned to the inn.

"Do you like my new appearance, Master?"-Haschwald asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure, I do."-Juha Bach smiled.-"But I wonder why you have changed form so suddenly."

"They say that if familiar's happiness reaches its maximum level, something good will happen."-Haschwald said thoughtfully.-"Though, I don't think that I was a real familiar. I remember now that I was bewitched by some evil magician and sealed inside the scroll."

"It must be the misdeeds of Yamamoto's servants.."-Juha Bach muttered.

"May I still stay by your side, Juha Bach-sama?"-Haschwald asked, looking sad.

"Of course. You are still my cute Haschwald, right?"-the magician smiled, embracing the blond knight tightly. Haschwald nodded and nuzzled the magician's neck, blushing again.-"You can become my apprentice. I will teach you the magic I know. Or maybe you have some other plans?"

"Well..I would like to find my family. They are probably worrying about me."-Haschwald replied.

"I think we can pay them a visit during our travels."-the magician said.

"And then?"

"I am going to fight the dark forces of old bastard Yamamoto."-Juha Bach replied with a frown.

"I will fight on your side, Juha Bach-sama. You helped me many times, so, I have to repay you in a proper way."-the blond knight said.

"I am looking forward to it."-Juha Bach smirked slightly.

It made Haschwald to blush again for some reason. The magician chuckled and left a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I am happy to have such a brave knight at my side."-he said with a smile.


End file.
